Star Wars Episode VIII
by bambucea09
Summary: My version of what I want to see and happen in Star Wars Episode VIII
1. The Training

Luke tells Rey that he can not train her, but he thank's her for the sword.

Rey: Why can not you train me? I will not be a problem! I already can do this

Rey uses his force that had just learned she have, to levitate a rock in the air. Luke is completely shocked by the power and ease that Rey uses.

Luke: Alright! I will train you! But first I want to answer to me, two simple questions. What's your name? And why you want to train you when I already see that you are very well trained by someone else.

Rey: My name is Rey and I'm sorry to disappoint you but I was never trained by someone. A few days ago I discovered that I can use the force.

Luke: What?

Luke is shocked how this girl could do without a training what he struggled to learn from the training with Yoda.

Luke: Alright but I warn you to become a Jedi, the training it's very hard and will require years to be ready.

Rey: Alright let's start!

Luke: You love someone?

Rey: What question is this?

Luke: Just answer!

Rey: Hmm ... Yes I have someone, his name is ...

Luke: Give up that thought! Jedi do not need to have feelings for someone, a Jedi is a force that didn't kill just only defends and protects the others.

Rey: Ok ...

For Reythi training it's already very strange.

Luke: Are you ready? You left all feelings!?

Rey: I think so ...

Luke: Okay, now take this bag and place it back!

Rey: For what? I will lift something?

Luke: Yeah! Me!

Rey: What?

Before she could say anything Luke climbed into the bag. Rey falls to the ground immediately.

Luke: Come on! You don't have time to rest!

Rey: But I can't! You're too hard!

Luke: Use your power to improve your physical strength and abilities!

Rey: All right!

Rey starts to focus, and the bag suddenly seems easy.

Rey: Wow ... how easy you are now and how simple was to use the force!

Luke: What?

Luke is amazed how quickly and easily she learned to channel the force in her body.

Rey: What happened Master?

Luke: Just continue jumping through the forest through the trees!

Rey: Alright Master! I know I can do it!

Rey jumps with Luke on the trees without even an issue.

Luke: Rey! stop to the last tree! There is no tree!

Rey: But Master, are trees far!

Luke: But you can not jump up there! You are to far, no one cand make this jump it's too dangerous Rey!

Rey: I know that already ...

Luke became quiet when he heard this, but suddenly he is in total shock when Rey sees channeling her force and jump with him in the back and move the trees from far and jumpon them.

Rey: What you think Master?

Luke: Unbelievable ... But the lesson ends here!

Rey: What? No, I don't want!

Luke: In this case!

Luke channel half of his force to be harder to her. But Rey does not have any problems, she not even feel the difference.

Rey: What are you doing Master?

This time Luke uses his full force to be had for her.

Rey: Ah ... I felt something this time Master, a few kilos heavier but that's all. I feel you've used all the force to be hard.

Luke: You already felt the force to somebody else ?

Rey: Yes! it was very simple.

After about 6 hours ran, jumped, and moved trees with Luke in her back, Rey stopped.

Luke: Why did you stop? No more force?

Rey: Yes ...

Luke: See what happens if you're overworked ...

Luke does not get to finish his words as Rey falls from a tree and Luke get out of the bag and catches Rey it in his arms.

Luke: Naive girl, you have a very large and powerful force but you can not use it like this, there are limits.

Luke is shocked when he feel her force still have the same power.

Luke: Her force is unlimited but her body is overwhelmed ...

Luke tried to enter in her mind to find out more information about Rey. Hardly manages to get inside. The only reason that has succeeded is that her body it's unconscious. Luke looks into her mind and see everything that happened. Fight with Kylo Ren, the Mind Trick with th Stormtrooper and her childhood.

Luke: You can not be ... No ... Chewie! Get that girl out of here and never come back again! You understand?

Chewbacca: Ahhhhmm

Chewbaka take Rey in his arms and takes her to the ship. Luke see the ship leaving and begins to meditate about Rey.

Luke: She can't be ...


	2. The Anger

Rey was in a bed, she get up to continue the training with Luke.

Rey: Hey Master I'm ready for the next lesson! What a beautiful house you have ... I've seen it somewhere ...

Rey see that in the other side is Leia and Chewbaka.

Rey: Hey what are you doing here? You see how my training is? Where is Luke? I can feel his presence ... That's another training? To find him? You are not here actually do? Yuo are you just an illusion ... this place is just an illusion!

Leia: Rey ... Luke is not here!

Rey: Of course is not! He is hidden to test me to use the force. Master I will find you! You can not hide!

Leia: Rey! Luke is not here! Not on this planet!

Rey: What are you talking about? What do you mean he is not on this planet? Where am I? What happened?

Rey gets very nervous and her force become agitated and begin to throw all objects in the wall.

Leia: Rey! Stop! Luke will be back just calm down!

Leia embraces Rey but could not tell her that Luke does not want to train her anymore. She makes the sign of Chewbacca to make a tea to soothe.

Rey: He didn't want to train me right?

Leia: No ...

Rey: Don't lie me! I can feel your thoughts! Why he dosen't want to train me? I progress so much...

Leia: Look drink this tea to relax!

Rey takes the tea cup and looks for a moment and then she becomes very angry and throws the cup.

Leia: Rey!

Rey: You put me a sleeping pill in this tea! You want to abandon me like my parents did to me and my master! No one want me! NO ONE!

Rey trows everything in the room with just her presence. Rey get a ship from Rebelion and leave the Rebelion Base.

Rey: I will star to train myself, I don't need a master or someone with me! They will regret how much make me to suffer! I will punish them!

With every word she become much more anger and her eyes become dark yellow like a sith.

For a whole month the Rebels try to find Rey but they didn't succeeded.

Poe come back from the mission to see if Finn is wake up.

Poe: General! Finn is better?

Finn: I'm wake up Poe!

Poe: Finn! How you feel?

Finn: Better...I guess. Where is Rey? I want to talk to her, she is right? What happen with Kylo Ren?

Leia: Rey defeat him, but I'm afraid she isn't alright...

Finn: She is injured? Where she is?

Poe: It has been a month Finn, she is missing. We don't know where she is, she leave the base very angry.

Finn: Why you don't stop her?

Leia: We couldn't, she is to powerful now, she was training with Luke Skywalker.

Finn: Luke Skywalker? She find him? Then why she isn't training with him now? Something bad was happening isn't?

Leia: I don't know why Luke didn't continue to train her...

Finn become nervous says "You lie!"

Leia: I really don't know the reason, but if you want to discover then use this map, find him and talk with him!

Finn: Thank you General!


End file.
